warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome to Feathermoon's Talk page or, Feathermoon's Medicine storage. It is requested by Feathermoon that her den not be abused because some of the paitents get hurt easily (offended) --''' and some herbs are rare. Thanks, FeatherMew? 04:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey guys, even though the page seems small heading wise (15), People can post alot in each heading. Peace out, Feather Lolwut 23:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ---- '''Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Messages: Hee hee I'm the first one. :p So, how ya been, Feather? ShadewingBlades of the Night 12:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Har, I've hated middle school gym except for seventh grade. Execpt for that one, all my gym classes are huge, and it's hard to do anything. :/ ShadewingBlades of the Night 02:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing hey, just to let you know, my stories been updated...[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]] 11:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Is that you, Feathereh? Your soooooo pretty! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: xD. When my hair is wet it's black. :) 18:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Feather. It makes me feel good. I guess I'm just sick ans tired of everyone fighting on here. It made me feel discouraged and kinda alone.. Senbonzakura'Dance of the Cherry Blossoms... 02:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Thanks Feather, I appreciate that. I guess I was kinda miffed about this Wiki for a while. I'm not aure why though... I think Skye got mad at me when I told you guys to quit fighting on that blog. I try to maintain peace on Wikis. :P SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 03:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather chat naow. >:) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 03:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. Turns out I can't either. XD And is everything okay? You've been acting a little strangely lately. 03:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it. After being bitterly rejected by my last crush, there was this guy I met on an annual scout camp (the Jamborette)- and he was perfect. Seriously, he was funny, intelligent, tall, older and cute. But because he's older than me means this is his last Jamborette. This means I won't see him until the Jamboree in 2013. That's two freaking years. I sure do pick 'em, don't I? XD I stick to my friends now. I don't need boys. I edit here as much as I can, too. I can really express myself through writing. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 19:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) O.M.G. You're serious? You're not joking, right? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (Good AAAAAHHHH not bad XD)!!!!!! 21:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) OK Like the title says. 23:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Linkin Park Contest Very well! Lying From You - I'll make a blog, make the page. It has to be done by Sunday. I'll get working on it. 23:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm chating with Birdeh right now, so you can still go on. 00:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup! 11:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're trying to piss me off, it's working rather well. 21:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to speak it that way. 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like those colors, copy and paste the template code and change the colors on your own pages. 21:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya still on? 05:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yus. 05:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC)